Close Your Eyes
by kt2785
Summary: This is an extended scene of I Do, when Kate's begging for Sawyer's life. ONESHOT...Please R & R.


**A/N: Ok so I was watching the "I Do" episode when Kate is begging for Sawyer's life. And the way she says "I will do anything you want." I wanted to write something that was what would have happened if they had agreed to that, and also what was going through both Sawyer and Kate's minds.**

They were both in complete ignorant bliss as they laid in each other's arms. As Kate laid against Sawyer's chest she thought about what had just happened over and over again. A small part of her knew that when she initiated sex, it was partially because she was afraid it might be his last night on earth. But she also knew how much he loved her, and how much she wanted to love him back. That night her love for him did bloom. She felt completely and utterly safe laying in his arms. Sawyer kissed her temple softly and sat up slightly, but not enough to disturb Kate's comfortable place in his arms.

"Do you want me to leave?" she whispered.

"Never," he shook his head. "Let's lay down though, my neck is killin' me."

"Ok," she smiled. "Can I have my shirt and pants?"

He smiled back and handed her the clothes. She quickly got dressed and they both laid down on the slab of concrete. When he put his arm gently around her she let out a soft sigh of contentment.

* * *

The rain and tears streamed down Kate's face as she watched the guy named Pickett force Sawyer to his knees. Sawyer could faintly hear Kate's sobs, through her begging words.

"Sawyer!" she exclaimed. "No! I will do anything you want."

"I want you to watch," Pickett answered.

"Close your eyes Freckles," Sawyer told her.

"Stand up!" she demanded.

"Close your eyes!" he said with a waver in his voice. Kate let out a small stifled sob. She shook her head and tried to squirm from the man's arms.

"Sawyer!" she exclaimed. "Please. Please. I will-"

"Will you really do anything?" Pickett asked.

"Yes!" she yelled. "Yes yes…I'll do anything."

"Kate!" Sawyer said. "Don't! Shut up! Just do it already. If you're gonna kill me…kill me."

"No," Kate shook her head. "Please no. Don't."

"Wow," Pickett said. "You really do love him. Ain't that just quaint. You know-my wife is dead."

"Not because of us!" Kate screamed. "We've been in our cages!"

"No," Pickett sighed. "Ok…gimme the walkie."

Pickett snatched the walkie-talkie from the man holding Kate and smirked at Kate.

"Kill the doctor," Pickett said into the walkie-talkie.

"What?!" Kate exclaimed.

"One of them has to die Kate," Pickett answered.

"He's trying to fix Ben," the voice on the other end stated. "He slipped up."

"Then kill him! What are you thinking! He's going to kill Ben," Pickett replied.

"No!" Kate yelled. "What did we do?"

She held on to the bars of the cage and slid down, dissolving into tears. Sawyer pushed past Pickett who was still arguing with Tom on the other end. He helped Kate stand and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he whispered into her ear. She only sobbed harder and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"Let go of him!" Pickett exclaimed. He pulled Sawyer and Kate apart and punched Sawyer hard in the nose.

"Ok," Pickett replied pointing the gun at Kate this time. Sawyer quickly scrambled to his feet and stood in front of her.

"Kill me," he said angerly. "You'll want to kill me first because if you come anywhere near this woman I will kill you before you can even have a chance to kill me too."

Kate wrapped her arms around Sawyer from behind him, and Sawyer tried protecting her with his arms. As they stood there protecting each other Kate could feel Sawyer's chest raise up and down as he breathed heavily and inconsistently. Sawyer could hear Kate's breaths and sniffles, and choked back sobs. He wanted her to stop crying because it was only making him realize the inevitable.

He remembered telling Kate that he had never been in love. It had been completely true. He never actually loved Cassidy. He cared a lot about her, but he never fell in love. Now as he stood there protecting Kate, and she in turn was protecting him, he knew that there was love between them.

Pickett held the gun point blank against Sawyer's head. Sawyer closed his eyes tightly and continued to try and push Kate out of the way, but she stood her ground and stayed right there behind him.

"Close your eyes Kate," he whispered. "Close your eyes."

Kate put her face against the back of Sawyer's shoulder and closed her eyes and sobbed. She felt Sawyer reach one of his hands to her hand and squeezed gently. The next sound wasn't a gunshot, but Tom's voice telling Pickett to let them both go.

THE END

**A/N: So? Comments? Horrible? Good? I dunno. I re-read it trying to figure it out…I guess reviews can only tell. So please please review! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
